Menggoda
by TKsit
Summary: [Complete] Pemuda tampan memang menawan tapi duda lebih menggoda. GS. Hunhan dan Taoris.
1. Chapter 1

**Menggoda**

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun

Yifan dan Zitao

 _OOC, GS, EYD tidak sesuai, absurd, aneh, gak jelas, tapi semoga kalian menikmati. Maaf jika menemukan typo disini._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Pemuda tampan memang menawan tapi duda lebih menggoda

.

.

.

Hal yang tidak pernah disesali Luhan adalah menjadi adik sepupu dari Yifan. Selain tampan, pria berusia 28 tahun tersebut memiliki jiwa pekerja keras yang perlu diacungi jempol. Tak heran diusianya tersebut ia telah memiliki bisnis-bisnis hebat yang mampu mengangkat derajat pria itu. Ia juga sering bepergian ke luar negeri baik untuk perjalanan bisnis atau hanya berlibur. Tak lepas dari Yifan, ada Zitao, wanita cantik berusia 26 tahun yang bekerja sebagai model ternama. Model adalah pekerjaan utamanya namun setelah menikah dengan Yifan, pria itu melarang keras Zitao untuk bekerja. Yifan adalah tipe pria pencemburu. Ia tidak sudi membiarkan istrinya berpose di depan kamera yang sebagian besar fotografer-nya adalah pria.

Namun poin penting dari semuanya bukanlah itu. Tapi karena teman Yifan. Kalau tidak salah dengar dari hasil acara mengupingnya barusan, pria itu bernama Sehun. Dari pertama bertemu di halaman depan rumah Yifan, pria tersebut telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Luhan sadar mungkin umur mereka terpaut beberapa tahun pasalnya pria tersebut adalah teman Yifan. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Luhan.

Ia sudah sangat sering berpacaran sana-sini, menggaet pemuda tampan, kaya (dalam artian orang tuanya), berpostur bak model professional. Tapi dari itu semua Luhan belum pernah menemukan yang seperti ini. Luhan tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan pasti karena Sehun memiliki segala-galanya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik.. tubuhnya tinggi, tidak berisi namun juga tidak kurus, kulitnya seputih susu, dagunya lancip, matanya sayu tapi tajam, bibirnya kecil namun seksi, dan lagi Sehun mapan dengan uang sendiri bukan dari kekayaan orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak daya tarik dari pria tersebut. Luhan adalah salah satunya.

Sebenarnya ia datang kerumah Yifan karena paksaan ibunya, alasannya adalah mengantarkan obat atau apalah itu pada Zitao yang sedang hamil 3 minggu. Kata ibu Luhan itu adalah obat pencegah mual-mual di pagi hari. Ia bahkan hanya memakai celana training dan kaos tanpa lengan yang tipis. Tanpa make up dan menguncir asal rambutnya. Ia tidak tau jika dirumah Yifan ada pangeran tampan menggoda. Tau begitu ia berpenampilan lebih beradab tadi.

Gadis itu menggerutu kesal, bergumam tidak jelas yang membuat keriyitan di dahi Zitao. Mereka sedang di ruang makan, Zitao baru saja menyelesaikan memakan kimchi karena _ngidam_ -nya. Tak lama Yifan muncul membawa _cookies_ , dibelakangnya Sehun menyusul dengan wajah datar. Luhan segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada dinding dapur, tangannya bergetar kecil karena gugup luar biasa. Batin gadis itu juga bergejolak antara terus menatap Sehun atau pergi saja dari sana.

"Eoh Luhan kau masih disini?". Luhan menggangguk gugup, ia memainkan jemari-jemarinya dibawah meja.

"A—aku pulang dulu kalau begitu". Yifan menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Ia tidak seperti Luhan yang biasanya. Namun seketika Yifan menyeringai, dari gelagatnya saja sudah sangat jelas apa yang membuat Luhan seperti itu. Maka jangan salahkan dia dengan pikiran jahil yang muncul untuk menggoda gadis kecil itu yang sering membuatnya sebal.

"Kau tidak ingin mencicipi _cookies_ yang dibawa oleh Sehun dulu? Ah—aku lupa". Yifan melirik Sehun, ia tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap Luhan. "Kenalkan lu, ini temanku, Sehun". Sehun adalah pria yang sopan, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan gadis itu semakin megap-megap. Wajah gadis itu membuat Yifan ingin tertawa keras namun ia menahannya dan berdehem menghilangkan kecanggungan disana. "Um.. Luhan?"

"Ah! Ya! Aku Luhan!". Penuh ekspresi Luhan menjabat tangan Sehun bahkan gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sehun ke atas dan ke bawah.

Yifan mendelik tajam kearahnya, gadis itu menyadarinya dan ia segera melepaskan tangan Sehun dan merona. "Ma-maafkan aku". Luhan berdiri dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut, ia kemudian sedikit menunduk. "Aku pulang dulu!". Dan Luhan sedikit berlari kearah pintu keluar hingga terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Zitao yang dari tadi disana memang memperhatikannya namun ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Wanita itu menatap Yifan meminta penjelasan namun suaminya justru terkekeh dan mengusap punggungnya. "Biasa anak muda".

Sementara Sehun melirik dengan minat ke arah Luhan bahkan ketika gadis itu sudah tidak ada disana ia tetap mengamati dimana Luhan tadi menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan anak yang cerdas namun ia tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, menurutnya bekerja lebih menantang. Ia bekerja di cafe dekat dengan rumahnya. Bukan cafe milik orang lain. Itu adalah cafenya sendiri. Gadis berumur 21 tahun itu diberi modal oleh orang tuanya untuk membangun cafe atas keinginanya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak kesulitan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sungguh orang tuanya adalah orang berhasil yang mempunyai perusahaan dimana-mana dalam bidang kosmetik. Namun gadis itu menolak keras permintaan orang tuanya agar ikut membantu diperusahaan mereka. alasannya ia ingin menjadi wanita mandiri. Mandiri itu membangun semuanya sendiri, dengan modal sendiri dan berkembang sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan... masih mengandalkan pinjaman uang dari orang tuanya. Biarkanlah saja. Kata ayahnya yang penting Luhan senang, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Cafe miliknya buka dari sore hingga tengah malam. Menyediakan kopi berbagai rasa dan kue _muffin_ berbagai rasa pula. Tidak ada perencanaan khusus dari penjualannya, ia hanya menjual sesuatu yang ia sukai dan orang sukai. Ia menyukai _muffin_ dan orang-orang banyak menyukai kopi. Interior cafenya juga tidak muluk-muluk. Ada hiasan dinding berbentuk bunga dan rerumputan juga ada figura lukisan-lukisan pemandangan. Konsep ruangan dan cafenya ia rancang sendiri juga atas dasar kesukaannya. Ia menyukai pemandangan rerumputan, pohon-pohon serta bunga. Menurutnya hal tersebut akan membuat rileks dan lebih santai.

Cafenya sudah berdiri dari 6 bulan lalu, tidak ramai namun juga tidak pernah sepi. Stabil mungkin. Disana Luhan tidak sendiri. Ia dibantu Baekhyun—pegawainya sebagai kasir dan Kristal sebagai pelayan. Ada juga Chen peracik kopi dan juga Minseok pembuat _muffin_. Dirinya sendiri berperan sebagai koki pembuat _muffin_ bersama dengan Minseok. Bukan karena sombong atau apa. Pegawai-pegawai Luhan sebenarnya adalah anak-anak dari orang pembisnis dan terdidik. Mereka bekerja hanya karena mengisi waktu luang mereka setelah kuliah atau bekerja di kantor. Mereka teman Luhan, tetangga dan kerabat dekatnya. Luhan bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Ia tidak munkin memperkerjakan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seperti biasa Luhan akan membuka cafenya, ia lebih dulu datang dari yang lain karena memang dirinya yang membawa kunci cafenya. Luhan akan membersihkan cafenya sebelum benar-benar dibuka. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah teman-temannya datang dan ikut membantunya. Luhan sangat menikmatinya, bekerja bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Suara lonceng pintu terdengar, tanpa menatapnya Luhan yang sedang membersihkan kaca menjawab dengan lantang. "Maaf! Cafe kami belum buka!".

"Benarkah? Apa tetap tidak bisa jika hanya secangkir kopi hitam?". Luhan mengenal suara itu, kalau tidak salah ia mendengar suara itu dirumah Yifan beberapa hari lalu.

Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya, matanya terbelalak terkejut dengan ekspresi lucu. Sehun. Yang benar saja. Bagaimana pria itu bisa sampai di cafenya..

"Ah ya tuan silakan duduk! Secangkir kopi hitam akan segera datang!". Chen mendelik tajam pada Luhan, namun gadis itu tidak memperhatikannya, matanya masih sibuk bergulir sejalan dengan Sehun yang berjalan ke salah satu kursi. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan berdehem pelan. Gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah Chen yang sedang mempersiapkan kopi milik Sehun.

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya oke?". Chen menatapnya curiga namun ia kemudian menghendikkan bahu dan membiarkan Luhan mengambil kopi tersebut.

Luhan merapikan bajunya, ia juga sedikit berkaca mengamati wajahnya. Tidak ada yang salah. Oke Luhan mulai berjalan ke arah Sehun, berjalan seanggun mungkin. "Silakan, kopi hitam untuk pelanggan pertama hari ini". gadis itu mengulas senyum termanisnya, ia meletakkan kopi Sehun di meja. Sementara Sehun mengamatinya. Pria itu ingin terkekeh pelan, ia mengamati Luhan dari awal. Ketika gadis itu berlari kecil, ketika gadis itu meminta pada temannya agar dirinya yang mengantarkan kopinya dan ketika Luhan sedikit berdandan ia juga mengamatinya. Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia sudah terlalu berpengalaman dengan hal-hal berbau cinta. Luhan seperti orang yang tertarik padanya. Dan dirinya juga tidak mengelak bahwa ia juga sedikit tertarik pada Luhan.

"Apa kau ada sedikit waktu?". Luhan salah dengar mungkin, Sehun mengajaknya berbicara.. tunggu ia tidak berhalusinasi. Sehun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Um.. maafkan saya tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Kami baru membuka cafe jadi—".

"Tidak masalah, tapi kau pulang pukul berapa?". Luhan mendadak sesak nafas. Gadis itu mencengkram nampannya erat. Matanya bergulir kesana kemari. "Biasanya cafe ditutup pukul 11 malam".

"Baiklah, pukul 11 malam aku akan datang menjemputmu". Luhan tidak mau pingsan.. tidak.. tidak.. ia tidak boleh, ia akan sangat malu pada Sehun. Gadis itu segera berjalan cepat menjauhi Sehun menuju dapur dimana Minseok mulai membuat _muffin_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Bekerja memang tidaklah mudah, lelah dan sakit dimana-mana. Ia mengunci cafenya bersama Baekhyun. "Aku duluan ya lu! Chanyeol sudah menungguku". Luhan mengangguk, ia melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun yang dibonceng Chanyeol dengan motor besarnya kemudian mereka menghilang. Luhan menghela nafas, seandainya dirinya memiliki kekasih mungkin akan seperti Baekhyun, dan Kristal, dijemput oleh sang terkasih setiap hari.

Ketika Luhan berbalik, demi apapun. Ia sangat terkejut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun muncul namun pria itu kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh jantungku". Luhan mengusap dadanya dan mendelik pada Sehun yang terkekeh.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah berdiri disini dari beberapa menit yang lalu".

Luhan menatap Sehun canggung. Pemuda itu berpakaian lebih rileks, kaos dengan perpaduan jaket kulit yang tersampir sempurna di tubuhnya yang sempurna serta celana jeans, terlihat nyaman dan membuat pria itu terlihat semakin panas. Luhan bahkan menelan ludahnya. Sehun benar-benar membuat gairahnya mengingkat.

"Ja—jadi ada urusan apa?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan mungkin?"

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah tengah malam dan Sehun ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dimana otak pria itu, Luhan adalah seorang gadis. Ia mendelik curiga ke arah Sehun.

"Tenang, hanya sebuah ajakan jalan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bersedia?"

"Um.. bukan begitu, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk jalan-jalan". Luhan sedikit ragu mengucapkannya, apalagi ia tidak tau harus memanggil pria itu apa. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis.

"Jadi aku ditolak ya?".

"Bu—bukan, hanya saja saya terlalu lelah". Ada jeda, "Bagaimana jika besok? Sebelum membuka cafe—".

"Deal!" Luhan mengerjap ketika Sehun dengan cepat menyetujui permintaan gadis itu. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mercedes-nya. "Dan sekarang biarkan aku mengantarkan tuan puteri pulang".

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao yang berkunjung ke rumah Luhan menatap bingung gadis itu. Pasalnya Luhan mengeluarkan dan mencoba seluruh pakaiannya yang ada di lemari. Ia akan melemparkannya di ranjang dan mencoba baju lainnya.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah berkencan saja lu". sindiran halus itu membuat Luhan meliriknya, ia meringis dan duduk disebelah Zitao yang memakan _snack_ dengan khidmat. "Ini kencan yang berbeda dari biasanya eonnie!". Zitao terkekeh, ia kemudian meletakkan bungkus _snack_ -nya ke samping dan mengambil tisu kemudian mengusap bibir dan tangannya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu". Luhan tersenyum cerah, ia kembali memakai dan melepas pakaian yang menurutnya tidak cocok.

"Tapi kalau boleh tau, siapa pria itu lu?". Luhan menghentikan gerakannya, ia berjalan ke arah Zitao dan berbisik lirih sekali disana. "Janji tidak mengatakan pada siapapun? Termasuk Yifan oppa?". Zitao mengangguk, ia menajamkan pendengarannya ketika Luhan mengatakannya dengan lirih.

"Sehun". Rasanya Zitao ingin pingsan saja, ia memegang kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan. Umur kalian terpaut jauh, 7 tahun!".

Luhan tidak mempedulikannya, ia memandang tubuhnya dari atas dan kebawah. "Hei dengar! Dia terlalu tua untukmu lu". Luhan tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Zitao menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan emosinya yang mudah berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini.

"Dia tipeku eonnie, _please_ ". Zitao tidak tau lagi, hatinya tiba-tiba luluh oleh Luhan yang mengerjap-ngerjap dengan wajah memelas.

"Terserahlah. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Sehun adalah teman akrab Yifan, pria berumur yang mempunyai gejolak gairah yang tinggi". Luhan mengangguk semangat, ia menubruk Zitao dan memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih _eonnie,_ aku sangat menyayangimu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisakah Luhan mengartikan ajakan Sehun sebagai kencan. Tapi sepertinya hayalannya terlalu tinggi. Di dunia Sehun bahkan banyak sekali wanita seksi yang mengelilinginya. Hal itu membuat nyalinya menciut, ia kemudian melirik payudaranya yang kecil dan meringis. Benar tubuhnya tidak menarik sama sekali. Pantat yang _tepos_ , pinggang yang tidak ramping dibanding wanita-wanita di dunia Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil. Lelah dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sehun yang duduk dibalik pengemudi meliriknya sekilas, alisnya mengeriyit heran. Tidakkah Luhan senang diajaknya jalan-jalan...

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu seperti berjingkat kaget, ia segera membenarkan cara duduknya kembali agar terlihat sopan dan menarik. "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong, sepertinya kau tidak menyukai acara ini?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia merutuki dirinya yang melupakan Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Jelas saja pria itu mengetahui semua tindakannya barusan. "Bukan, bukan begitu"

Sehun tersenyum, tangan kanannya terjulur dan mengusap pelan lengan Luhan yang polos. "Percayalah padaku, ini akan menyenangkan". Bukannya Luhan menjadi tenang, namun justru usapan Sehun membuat kakinya mengeliat resah. Sentuhan kecil dari pria itu mampu membuat tubuhnya terbakar. Tubuh Luhan bergejolak aneh, ia melirik Sehun yang mengemudi dengan tenang dan tampan. Luhan ingin sekali menyerang Sehun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ditubuh pria itu. Namun gadis itu segera menampiknya. Bagaimana mungkin reaksinya seperti ini. Ia mengingat ucapan Zitao sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya harus berhati-hati dengan Sehun, pria berumur mempunyai gairah yang tinggi. Tapi kenyataannya disini Luhanlah yang bergairah. Bukan Sehun. Ingin rasanya gadis itu mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran mesumnya. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini pada pacar-pacarnya.

Mobil Sehun berhenti. Pria itu kemudian keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ia membuka pintu dan tangannya terulur pada Luhan yang menatapnya bingung. "Apa kau akan membiarkan tangan ini seperti ini sampai besok?"

Pipi Luhan merona, ia kemudian menempatkan salah satu tangannya agar di genggam Sehun. Mata Luhan menangkap sungai Han terbentang luas di depannya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia datang kemari, sudah beribu kali dirinya sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. baik itu bersama teman-temannya dan pacar-pacarnya terdahulu. Tak heran jika ia telah mengetahui seluk beluk sungai ini.

Sehun mengajaknya duduk di rerumputan tepi sungai, pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa pasalnya ia kehilangan kehangatannya. Sehun berdiri dan tanpa berpamitan dengan Luhan, pria itu berjalan menjauh dari sana. Tentu saja Luhan sangat bingung. Namun ia yakin Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Maka gadis itu diam duduk disana sembari menatap orang-orang bermain dan berlalu lalang.

Tidak lama setelah itu ada es krim coklat di depannya, dengan ujung yang menyentuh hidung Luhan. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang tersenyum. "Ambillah". Luhan segera mengambilnya dengan bahagia. Ia menjilat ujung es krim tersebut dan mendesah senang.

"Bagaimana anda tau kesukaan saya?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku beruntung. Mungkin hanya kebetulan tapi aku benar-benar mempertimbangkannya ketika membelinya tadi". Sehun terlihat menjilat es krimnya. "Aku berpikir gadis manis pasti menyukai hal-hal yang manis pula".

Sungguh Luhan menjadi merona, Sehun pandai sekali merayu. Sehun memang lebih tua darinya tapi ke-remajaan pria itu tetaplah sama. Tidak seperti Yifan—kakak sepupunya yang kaku dan tidak pintar dalam merayu Zitao. Sekarang Luhan menjadi merasa sangat beruntung.

"Maaf ya aku tidak romantis"

Luhan segera menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memandang lurus ke depan. "Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Saya sangat menikmatinya".

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum. Tampak begitu tenang dan tampan sangat. "Benarkah?"

"hmmp! saya sungguh senang".

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya".

Bukan mau mendramalisir, namun angin yang tertiup pelan membuat Luhan benar-benar menikmati keadaannya sekarang. Berdua bersama Sehun. Duduk saling berdekatan. Ditempat umum dan pemandangan air di depan mereka.

"Luhan".

"Ya?"

"Mulailah berbicara non formal padaku"

"Tapi kan—"

"Kau seperti membuatku terlihat tampak sangat tua"

"Ha! Tidak! Tidak seperti itu aku hanya ingin menghormati anda"

Sehun mengapai jemarinya, es krimnya sudah habis dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu membawa telapak tangan Luhan ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya. "Aku tidak perlu rasa hormatmu lu, kau harus tau itu". Sehun kemudian mengecupnya lagi. "Aku ingin kau lebih nyaman bersamaku".

Sehun mungkin bisa melihatnya, Luhan sangat merona sekarang, bahkan telinga gadis itu ikut memerah malu. Menambah nilai kecantikan seorang Luhan. Gadis manis dengan dress pendek selutut bermotif bunga. Luhan memanglah cantik dan manis. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya atau wanita-wanita lain yang pernah bersama Sehun. Mereka condong ke arah seksi dan menantang. Sehun sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **_tbc_**

Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya.. minta **_review-nya boleh?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Menggoda**

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun

Yifan dan Zitao

 _OOC, GS, EYD tidak sesuai, absurd, aneh, gak jelas, tapi semoga kalian menikmati. Maaf jika menemukan typo disini._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Pemuda tampan memang menawan tapi duda lebih menggoda

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang di mobil, menuju cafe Luhan karena hari sudah mulai sore. Luhan harus segera sampai disana tepat waktu atau teman-temannya akan mendumel kesal padanya. Pasalnya kunci cafe dirinyalah yang membawa.

Ketika tiba di halaman cafe, benar saja teman-temannya sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah kesal. Luhan segera keluar dari mobil. Sebelum ia menuju teman-temannya, gadis itu mengetuk kaca mobil Sehun dan pria itu segera menurunkannya. "Ya luhan?"

"Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dan menggapai belakang kepala Luhan dan mengusapnya sensual. "Sama-sama, kuharap lain kali kita bisa jalan bersama lagi". Luhan tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari sana.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu hingga datang terlambat?". Minseok mencela, pemuda itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi kesal yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Maafkan aku! Aku lupa waktu"

"Siapa yang tidak lupa waktu jika jalan dengan pria menggoda seperti tadi". Kini Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu seperti membelanya tapi cara bicaranya justru seperti menyindirnya. Luhan terkadang bingung dengan kalimat yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Ha! Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat buka pintu ini, aku tidak sabar bercinta dengan kopi-kopiku". Minseok mendelik tajam kearah Chen, "Oh jadi kau lebih senang bercinta dengan kopimu?!". Minseok memang seperti itu, pemuda labil yang suka marah-marah dan cemburu. Bahkan pada kopi sekaligus... Luhan perlu mempertanyakan kewarasan pemuda itu.

"Tidak sayang~ itu hanya perumpamaan, tentu saja aku lebih sangat senang bercinta denganmu". Orang-orang disana menatap ngeri ke arah Chen, selain Minseok tentu saja. Pemuda itu merona di samping kekasihnya. Mereka memang gay. Awalnya Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kristal tidak menyukai hubungan mereka, keduanya juga terlihat aneh dan tak lazim. Tapi semakin hari mereka menyadarinya. Cinta tumbuh dimanapun dan kapanpun. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Chen dan Minseok. Bahkan dari cerita mereka, dahulu keduanya juga merasa risih dan jijik pada diri sendiri. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka berubah. Menerima kenyataannya adalah salah satu kuncinya. Apa yang salah. Bahkan mereka sudah berusaha untuk menampik seksualitas mereka yang berbeda selama satu tahun dan itu tentu saja sangat menyiksa.

Kisah cinta memang tidak semulus kulit Luhan, tidak sebergelombang tubuh Baekhyun yang montok dan tidak sedatar wajah Kristal.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari Yifan datang ke cafe Luhan. Sebenarnya Yifan adalah pelanggan setia cafe adik sepupunya itu. Menyeduh kopi disana dan memesan _muffin_ untuk dibawa pulang sebagai oleh-oleh untuk istrinya tercinta. Namun malam ini dirinya tidak datang sendiri. Ada dua orang pria berjas yang datang bersamanya. Luhan tidak tau satu pria lainnya. Tapi Luhan sangat mengetahui pria yang memakai kemeja biru laut dengan dua kancing atas tidak dikaitkan dan jas berwarna _navy_ yang terbuka. Itu Sehun. Ada gelenyar tersendiri pada tubuh Luhan hingga menjalar ke pangkal pahanya. Sehun benar-benar terlihat panas, atau memang Luhan yang selalu berpikir mesum di sekitar pria itu.

Luhan melihat Yifan sedang berbicara dengan Kristal, gadis itu terlihat seperti mencatat pesanan. Dan tidak sengaja ia menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum, gadis itu merona malu karena Sehun mendapatinya tengah menatapnya penuh kagum. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat merindukan pria itu. Dua hari Luhan tidak bertemu dengannya setelah hari dimana mereka jalan bersama. Luhan ingin memeluk pria itu dan mengusapkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Dan sekali lagi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera masuk ke dapur. Ia harus berhenti menatap Sehun, karena pria itu sangat mempengaruhi jiwa dan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan sangatlah lelah. Cafenya sangat ramai dan ia harus turun tangan membantu Kristal yang kewalahan melayani pelanggan. Ia juga bekerja mencuci cangkir-cangkir di wastafel dapur. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Jarak rumahnya dan cafe tidaklah jauh. Namun gadis itu merasa kali ini jarak rumahnya menjadi bermil-mil. Ia kembali menghela nafas lelah. Luhan duduk di kursi pinggir jalan raya. Dibelakangnya ada taman yang sepi.

Sebuah mobil mercedes yang ia kenal berhenti tepat di depannya. Alis Luhan mengeriyit. Itu Sehun. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?". Luhan mengangguk lemah, hati gadis itu menggerutu sedih. Sehun datang disaat tidak tepat. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Rambutnya juga tidak tertata dengan rapi. Apalagi wajahnya yang sedikit berminyak. Hah mungkin lain kali sebelum ia pulang, Luhan perlu berkaca dulu dan memperbaiki penampilannya di cafe, selelah apapun dirinya harus tetap memperhatikan penampilannya.

Sebotol air dingin menyentuh telapak tangan Luhan, tanpa pikir dua kali gadis itu segera mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Ia mendesah lega ketika air dingin itu melewati kerongkongannya. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

Sehun yang memperhatikan bagaimana cara Luhan meminum airnya, menelan ludahnya kasar dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalan raya yang mulai sepi. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin menyerang Luhan yang dalam keadaan lelah seperti ini. dan lagi mereka baru beberapa hari kenal. Sehun akan terlihat sangat bejat.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Iya, terimakasih ya oppa". Sehun mengangguk, ia kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Panggil saja namaku lu, aku lebih nyaman seperti itu".

Luhan tidak menolaknya atau memberikan argumen, ia hanya menggangguk. Terlalu lelah untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

Keduanya menjadi hening beberapa menit, hanya desah nafas masing-masing yang terdengar. Sampai suara lembut Sehun terdengar. "Apa Yifan sudah memberitahumu?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Memberitahu apa?"

"Tentangku"

"Tidak ada, Yifan oppa tidak mengatakan apapun".

Sehun mendesah, ia membenarkan cara berduduknya dan beralih menatap Luhan. "Aku sudah pernah menikah".

Gadis itu terkejut, ia menggeser duduknya sedikit agar lebih bisa mengamati wajah sendu Sehun. Luhan tidak menyangkal jika hatinya menjadi nyeri. Ia benar-benar belum sepenuhnya tau kehidupan Sehun. Seharusnya Luhan tau, lelaki yang seumuran dengan Yifan memang harus sudah menikah. Dadanya kembali mengkerut karena sakit hati. Ia patah hati. Luhan kemudian menunduk lesu dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke jalan raya.

"Tapi aku sudah bercerai empat tahun lalu. Aku masih muda ketika memutuskan untuk menikahi kekasihku".

Itu tidak membuat Luhan kembali bersemangat. Luhan bukanlah yang pertama untuk Sehun. Bukan orang pertama yang menjadi istri Oh Sehun. Dan lagi sepertinya ia terlalu berkhayal. Sehun mana mungkin menyukainya, gadis kecil dengan tubuh tidak seksi sama sekali. Ia ingin menangis. Namun Luhan menahannya, ia menggenggam botol pemberian Sehun tadi erat.

Lama-lama Luhan tidak tahan. Ia harus pergi dari sana dan pulang kerumahnya. Ia ingin menangis dan meruntuki kebodohannya yang berpikir terlalu naif. Ia tidak menyelidiki terlebih dahulu siapa itu Oh Sehun. Ia terlalu tergesa menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya mencintai pria itu.

"Se—sepertinya aku harus pulang". Luhan akan mengambil tasnya namun dengan cepat Sehun menahannya. Menarik pergelangan gadis itu hingga ia tetap duduk disana dan menghadapnya.

"Apa kau menangis lu?". Luhan menggeleng, ia menahan agar isakannya tidak keluar dan terdengar memalukan untuk Sehun.

"Apa kau menyesal telah dekat dengan duda sepertiku?". Luhan tidak bisa, ia terisak keras dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sehun di tangannya. Dan tentu saja Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya. Pemuda itu juga tidak ada niatan untuk memeluk Luhan yang terisak kencang.

"Le—lepaskan hiks aku harus pulang!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu!". Sehun lalu mendekat kearah Luhan, ia mencengkram dagu gadis itu dan mencium kasar bibir Luhan yang terasa asin akibat air matanya. Egosinya terlalu tinggi. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, mencecap rasa asin yang semakin kentara. Pria itu melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan Luhan dan meraih pinggang gadis itu, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang belakang kepalanya. Ia semakin memeperdalam ciumannya.

Sehun melembutkan ciumannya ketika dirasa Luhan telah berhenti terisak dan lebih rileks. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan yang sangat dekat dengannya, bibir mereka tidak bertautan namun sangat dekat dan saat Sehun berbicara Luhan dapat merasakan kelembutan bibir itu di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu dan ingatlah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu". Seketika Sehun kembali mencium Luhan lembut, tidak ada ciuman kasar seperti sebelumnya. Namun ciuman lembut yang membuat gairah Luhan tiba-tiba meningkat. Sehun kembali melepaskannya, ia tersenyum dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan. "Aku ingin menikmatimu lu".

Dan kata itu membius Luhan, gadis itu mengikuti instruksi Sehun yang menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil dan berjalan entah kemana. Luhan sebenarnya sangat malu, namun dari mata sayunya ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia hanya pasrah dimana Sehun akan membawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka ketika menunjukkan lantai lima. Di sana hanya ada mereka berdua. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan tentu saja para penghuni apartemen lainnya sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun yang tadi mencium Luhan di dalam lift melepaskannya. Ia kemudian menarik Luhan mengikutinya hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Pria itu menekan password dan menarik Luhan tergesa. Ketika pintu apartemennya tertutup Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat dan mencium kembali bibir bengkak gadis itu. Luhan tidak protes, kabut gairahnya sudah tidak dapat membersihkan otaknya.

Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun ketika pemuda itu menggendongnya di depan. Ciumannya memang tidak tergesa namun gairah keduanya membuat mereka terlena. Luhan menyadari sekarang dirinya ada di ranjang dengan sprei halus selembut sutra. Sementara Sehun masih berdiri melepaskan kemejanya dan membuangnya asal. Pria itu segera merangkak ke atas Luhan. Ia mengelus pipi gadis itu, ada air mata mengering disana.

"Apakah boleh aku menyalurkan gairah ini padamu lu?"

Luhan menggangguk malu-malu. Hal itu membuat Sehun gemas dan menggigit hidung Luhan yang memerah. "Kalau begitu jangan menghentikaku".

Sehun mengulum cuping telinga Luhan, tangannya perlahan mengangkat kaos yang Luhan kenakan. Ketika sudah berada diujung kepala. Mereka saling melepaskan diri, dan Sehun menarik baju gadis itu hingga terlepas. Sehun dapat melihatnya, bra Luhan yang menutupi payudaranya. Memang tidaklah besar seperti mantan istrinya namun justru itu yang membuat Sehun ingin segera mengulumnya. Tapi ia menahannya, Luhan harus diperlakukan lembut.

Sehun mencium Luhan kembali, ia melumat bibir luhan dengan tergesa. Nafas mereka saling beradu dan terengah menahan gairah masing-masing. Sehun kemudian berlaih mencium rahang Luhan, turun hingga leher gadis itu. Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun menggigit lehernya. Tangan pemuda itu menelusup masuk di belakang punggung Luhan, melepaskan kaitan bra berwarna _navy_ yang kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan. Ciuman pemuda itu turun hingga sampai di payudara Luhan yang tertutup. Ia mengangkat bra Luhan keatas hingga kedua payudara Luhan terlihat. Putingnya yang berwarna merah muda membuat Sehun segera mengenduskan hidungnya disana. Luhan semakin mendesah, ia mendorong kepala Sehun agar segera memasukkan putingnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Mengetahuinya Sehun tersenyum menyeringai dibalik kulumannya di puting Luhan.

Sehun tetap mengulum putingnya, ia kemudian beralih ke puting lainnya dan memasukkan pada bibirnya. Lidah Sehun bermain disana, ia mempermainkan puting Luhan dan hal itu membuat Luhan membusungkan dadanya. Tangan Sehun tidak diam, ia mengusap pinggang Luhan hingga sampai pinggul gadis itu. Pria itu melepaskan resleting celana jeans Luhan. Sehun lagi melepaskan dirinya, ia duduk di bawah kaki Luhan dan melepaskan celana jeans beserta celana dalam milik Luhan. Gadis itu memerah malu. Ia ingin menutupinya namun Sehun dengan sigap kembali menindih Luhan dan memegang kedua tangan gadis itu diatas.

"Jangan coba-coba menutupinya". Ia kemudian mengecup puting Luhan dan memberikan efek yang luar biasa. Sepertinya itu adalah daerah sensitifnya. Pria itu mengecup pusar Luhan, menjilatnya dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Sementara dibawah kaki Sehun yang masih terlapis celana kain mencoba membuka kedua kaki Luhan hingga gadis itu mengangkang. Tangan Sehun mencoba meraihnya, ia mengusap pinggiran bibir vagina Luhan dengan sensual. Kemudian tangannya bergulir ke klitoris Luhan dan memelintirnya pelan.

"Ahh"

Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia ingin segera memasuki Luhan. Tergesa Sehun melepaskan resleting celananya dan menurunkan celana kainnya beserta celana dalamnya. Luhan menutup matanya ketika Sehun melakukannya.

"Buka matamu lu, lihatlah ini sangat tegang". Luhan menggeleng lemah, ia menggigit bibirnya malu.

Sehun tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya, ia membiarkan Luhan tetap menutup matanya sementara dirinya mencoba memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Luhan. "Aku akan memasukkannya lu, ini akan sakit. Tapi tolong tahanlah".

Perlahan Sehun memasukkan penisnya, pemuda itu menggeram ketika milik Luhan sangat sempit. Sehun yakin. Gadis ini masih perawan. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan berkali-kali untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit gadis itu.

"Sa—sakit hun! Aku.. aku tidak bisa".

"Kau bisa lu, hanya rasakan aku. Aku ada disini". Sehun berhasil, ia telah menerobos selaput dara Luhan. Gadis itu menggeram sakit dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Sehun tidak segera menggerakkannya, ia mengecup kening Luhan dan membiarkan gadis itu untuk menyamankan diri.

Sehun tau Luhan sudah rileks, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menggauli wanita. Selain istrinya dahulu. Duda seperti Sehun butuh pempiasan dan ia kadang berkencan satu malam dengan wanita lain. Pria itu perlahan menggerakkan miliknya. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan hal itu membuat mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka. Sehun merasa sangat puas. Ia adalah yang pertama bagi gadis itu. Miliknya. Sekarang Luhan akan menjadi miliknya.

Mulanya Sehun berpikir ia hanya tertarik dan ingin menggoda gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu namun kelamaan Sehun tau, itu bukanlah sekedar ingin menggoda. Ia ingin memiliki Luhan. Setiap hari Sehun tidak pernah bisa melupakan gadis itu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sehun sadar ia seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu, ia bukan lagi remaja. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia.

Sehun terus menggerakkannya hingga ia merasakan Luhan akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia semakin cepat meenggerakkan tubuhnya dan mendesis. "Bersama sayang, lakukan bersama". Dan mereka keluar bersama. Sehun tidak tau kapan masa subuh Luhan. Pemuda itu hanya ingin memasukkan spermanya pada tubuh Luhan agar membuat gadis itu hangat dan semakin terikat padanya.

"Ayo menikah lu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah Luhan tepatnya diruang tamu ada kedua orang tua Luhan, disana ada Luhan beserta Sehun yang tersenyum ramah sembari menggenggam jemari Luhan erat. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Jadi tadi malam kalian bermalam bersama?"

"Iya paman, aku mengajak Luhan ke apartemenku". Seringan angin, Sehun berkata dengan lancar tanpa gejolak takut. pria itu tetap tenang walaupun ayah Luhan menatapnya tajam, sarat akan kemarahan.

Pria paruh baya yang wajahnya ada kerutan disana-sini menghela nafas panjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan ketika matanya terbuka sarat akan kemarahan itu hilang berganti dengan kesedihan amat dalam. "Menikahlah, kau memang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan".

Ibu Luhan yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum, ia kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya. "Pilihan yang tepat sayang, Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita harus melepaskannya dan biarkan dia menjadi tanggung jawab Sehun". Ibu Luhan sebenarnya belum mengenal Sehun, namun dari cerita Luhan sehari-hari tentang Sehun membuatnya luluh. Anak gadisnya sangat mencintai pria itu. Jadi apa salahnya, seorang ibu hanya ingin anaknya bahagia bersama orang yang dikasihaninya.

Tak lama dari itu, Yifan datang tergopoh-gopoh bersama Zitao yang ikut berjalan cepat di belakangnya. Perut gadis itu sedikit menonjol dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!". Yifan menarik kerah Sehun hingga pria itu berdiri. Orang tua Luhan sekaligus Zitao terkejut. Mereka ikut berdiri sebagai ancang-ancang untuk menahan Yifan apabila ingin memukul Sehun.

"Sialan kau!". Yifan akan menonjok Sehun namun Luhan berteriak. Ia menangis memegang tangan Yifan yang mencengkram kerah Sehun.

"Jangan!". Kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian tawa nyaring disana terdengar. Itu suara Yifan yang tertawa keras dan Sehun yang memegang perutnya. Luhan yang disana menatap bingung pada keduanya, setelah otaknya dapat mencerna semuanya. Luhan segera menghampiri Yifan dan manamparnya.

"Ini tidak lucu!". Luhan berteriak, Yifan mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Dan kau! Duda sialan!" Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan marah. Ia kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

"Ya! Luhan! Luhan! Tunggu!". Kedua orang tua Luhan tersenyum, tidak salah. Sehun benar-benar mencintai puteri mereka. mereka bersyukur telah melepaskan anaknya pada tangan yang tepat.

"Rasakan! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!". Yifan menatap Zitao sendu, ia akan memeluk istrinya namun wanita itu manampiknya kasar. "Bahkan aku menyakiti anakku sendiri dengan berlari-lari mengikutimu!". Kemudian wanita itu berjalan cepat keluar rumah keluarga Xi.

"Ya! Zitao! Sayangku tunggu!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **END**

Syukurlah ini selesai, aku paling takut buat chapter dan paling gak bisa buat yang berchapter. Tapi ini mencoba. Dan hasilnya lumayan bisa jadi dua chapter haha, walaupun sebenarnya satu ketik langsung dua chapter.. gampang lost inspirasi soalnya.

Oiya cerita ini ter-inspirasi dari meme yang aku temuin di ig. Fotonya Chanyeol sebagai si menawan dan Sehun sebagai duda menggoda. Lucu makanya aku buat fanfic.

Aku memang sengaja ngasih jarak umur mereka 7 tahun biar umur Sehun gak terlalu tua. Ngeri sendiri kalo umur Sehun 30-an dan Luhan 21 tahun.

Terimakasih ya sebelumnya yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di fanfic-ku.

Dan Maaf ya adegan M-nya aneh, aku baru pertama nulis begituan.

Akhir kata, mohon **review** nya. **_Thankyou_** **.**


End file.
